


Playing with Fire

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Oikawa should have known better than letting his family meet Sugawara. He was the perfect (fake) boyfriend and now Oikawa had to juggle with the consequences of falling in love for realsies and convincing Sugawara he was more than just a pretty face with a haughty persona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by tumbrl's event, Oisuga Week. Prompts used: Ugly Sweater, Bakery AU, Family, Fake Dating.
> 
> Oh and as a side note, its been one year exactly since I made this account. So thank-you for every person that has read my works that I published here.

Part of the problem of growing up with a rather big family was the reunions and expectations from all sides of the family.

That, and how quick it was for a mother and a horde of aunts somehow made it their mission to ask whether or not Oikawa was in a relationship or wasting his time again in volleyball. It wasn’t like Oikawa hated his family, it was the opposite. He adored them, and wanted to give honor to them by supplying this side; but the thing was Oikawa didn’t have time or the attention span to use up his time to find an acceptable partner. That was why he owned up to that frustration his family had for having flings, or short sparks of accepting dates but never returning a phone call in interest. It definitely caused small infuriation for his siblings and father to watch Oikawa stay single and make most the female population chaste his ways. For being one of few young, and independent minds Oikawa always looked like he could go places with academics, or turning more business for the bakery his father gained from his late grandfather. But volleyball, that was tricky. It was a short framed for fame, and money; it didn’t secure the sense of comfort of having Oikawa in a long-term career. Even with his apparent talent and scholarship he was able to score for college was good enough for most of his extended family to accept his wishes of being a professional volleyball player. Oikawa understood their values and hopes, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt that few praised him for gaining a spot in his university’s team. It felt like he was closer to seeing his future, but there was hardly anyone there by his side to encourage him when he had bad days. He still had Iwaizumi, though they were a prefecture away from each other now.

And the distance itself was growing the way Iwaizumi was closer to his new friends and having a prospering relationship in the midst. It wasn’t like Oikawa wasn’t happy for his best friend, but it felt harder to whine about his family because he knew what his best friend would say. They all were worried for him, with his workaholic tendencies. His dorm mate barely had a grip to watch over him, and it was the same with the few friends he kept in school and in the volleyball team. So yeah, there was that space between him and the world. He didn’t see the appeal of letting someone gain that much influence and control over him, Oikawa had already too many insecurities and fears to allow that to crumble what few shreds of freedom he had. It was an awful thing to see love, Oikawa could admit that but that was the truth. He loved volleyball more than some anonymous lips kissing him when he was lonely or having tender skin ship with another person on rainy/ lazy days. He didn’t want to deal with confrontations when he stayed longer than necessary in the gym or rewatching late into the night recaps of games and previous practices. He didn’t need someone to breathe down his back and whine about his lack of affection and hours spent on them. He had school, bills, and a team to see over. He had an overbearing family that poked and ripped apart his future constantly that it made him want to quit everything and just become their puppet. There was always pressure in all sides of his life, to be caring, successful, and someone that could provide for a future family of his own. It wasn’t like he was forced to have biological children; his family was liberal enough to allow him chose his partner and or chose adopting future children.

But that was the point; they wanted him to settle down and be a family guy already.

Oikawa was just in the middle of his second year of college and way too young in his opinion to adopt, create children; but more importantly people somewhat forgot that he was a fickle guy when it came to falling in love. So he wasn’t sure why his family was still thinking that he was capable of being a husband and father now when he never had a serious relationship since high school. It just didn’t make any sense the way his mom always complained when he talked to her about not having enough grandchildren and weddings to go around the family. After all, one his older brothers (Takeru’s dad) was finally preparing an official wedding for the whole family to celebrate properly. Oikawa thought with the whole wedding fiasco it would rarely give him some leeway and to steer clear from the spotlight and enjoy his bachelor days. But he should have figured that it would do the opposite and set all eyes on him and failure of having no long term relationship. It made him groan at best with the amount of pleads his aunts gave him for getting a date by his brother’s wedding. His mother was the same by making few trips unannounced to his dorm and getting some his older siblings to set up blind dates for him. It was tiring to go through these awkward occasions; but not something he couldn’t manage without much backfire. Nonetheless, Oikawa wanted it to stop. Thus one random summer day he finally snapped and went straight to the mall and shopped for his mother’s birthday while contemplating how in the world would he get his family off his back.

That was when his world slightly changed.

No matter how cliché or dumb it sounded Oikawa in the future could only describe this moment as that. He was minding his own business when his phone rang and Oikawa started to talk to his mother that he bypassed a familiar stranger. It went quickly like a couple blinks of his eyes: a set of brown eyes downcast, pale smooth skin, silver hair that made him stand out from the small crowd between them and, that side mole under one eye he once recognized. He was a little taller than what he remembered, but his smile was spot on. When he was a couple steps far away from him Oikawa felt like this weight on the world hurled in the pit of his stomach and lungs. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was going through that predicament but, Oikawa was aware that his mother made notice of his lack of attention when she repeatedly called his name.

“…Tooru, sweetie are you there? Tooru?”

Oikawa’s short lapse of quietness finally snapped when he told her he was fine, “Aww, sorry mom. I just remembered I had to do something later today.” He looked over his shoulder and was relieved to still see a silver head not that far away from him. “But don’t worry I’ll be home this weekend.”

He couldn’t help but smirk in his last lines, “In fact, there’s something that I’ve been itching to tell you.”

With a quick goodbye, Oikawa looked down to his small items he picked from the department store and debated whether he could actually go through his idea or chicken out. However, with his mother’s words from their previous chat made him sigh inside; he knew he didn’t have much time to create a genuine date or willingness to maintain one Oikawa had to get his shit together in some form with the wedding in full swing and in everybody’s mind. So it meant by default that he had only little options to go about it. Hence his dilemma with either being crazy enough to create a believable but fake relationship or just be frank with his family about not wanting to be tied down. Another song from the store changed, and the silver head finally gave him a better view of his face, and posture. He was still breath-taking compared to his fuzzy memories the way he leaned back and looked at that atrocious sweater on his hands and actually looked like he was going to seriously consider buying it. When he was about to rest it on his arm Oikawa was walking closer and commented frankly and loud enough for the silver head to swiftly look up and let Oikawa see his brown soft eyes perfectly.

His voice was just as heavenly and perfect to entrance his family, “What did you say?” His eyebrows hunched closer and then one quipped up in defiance.

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders in ease and allowed his lips to form a carefree smirk, “I said that sweater should have never seen the light of day.”

He gestured to let Sugawara give him the sweater, “Besides the horrible design, the color itself wouldn’t do you any favors. I think you should go for…” he scanned the racket briefly before picking up a gentler toned simple designed cardigan. “This one. Its simpler but it would go great with your current shoes and pants you’re wearing.”

Sugawara eyed the sweater and looked down to his shoes before humming for a couple of seconds. He grabbed the cardigan and then the price before grabbing the ugly sweatshirt again from Oikawa’s hands. “Thanks for the advice but I’ll stick to my pick.”

“Really? Why?”

Sugawara didn’t answer right away but went took a couple steps back and continued looking at another racket. “My money my choice.”

Oikawa couldn’t really say much but sighed as he watched Sugawara look at another ugly item. “Just because you’re pretty doesn’t mean you should abuse that power by dressing awful.”

Sugawara didn’t look amused, “Well, not all of us are vain and worried about how others persevere us. Besides why do you care what I wear. Last I checked we aren’t friends Oikawa.”

Oikawa smiled, “Well this is less awkward and nice that you didn’t forget about me, Mr. Refreshing.”

Sugawara couldn’t help but eye roll and shop as Oikawa kept him company throughout the whole store while managing to purchase his mother’s gift and couple of sweaters and shirts for himself. He was sure that Sugawara was careful around him for his surprise appearance but Oikawa was happy how Sugawara allowed him to comment over all his clothing choices and able to convince him to get at least two good items. Their rest of conversations were more relaxed and something close to a rollercoaster rush of enjoyment. And that all came from way back in high school, where Oikawa was first curious about Karasuno’s third year setter and his charming refreshing way on the court. Back then, when he had his longest (in his standard) relationship Oikawa briefly noticed the difference of awareness he held for his girlfriend (at the time) and Sugawara. It was a little baffling but something he quickly dismissed when he found himself breaking up with her and then promptly losing to both Shiratorizawa and Karasuno. It was a small crack; that it was the start of something that made Oikawa see that it wasn’t just girls that made him temporally lonely and craved for in small doses. But he always made sure to stop himself for thinking too much to see why Sugawara, in particular, was the one that made him confess to himself for having feelings over the same sex as himself. Having him next to him again after all these years made him think back of high school. But at the same time made Oikawa curious and almost ludicrous to ask him for a favor. When he heard Sugawara’s laugh ring into his ears and throb his heart immensely; he should have seen it coming. Because that arose to his word vomit and making Sugawara jump at his words.

“Will you be my fake boyfriend?”

Sugawara looked back and forth of the few people walking along them. His body became a little stiff the way he shifted his weight and planted his feet and looked at Oikawa’s mortified face and flushed cheeks. Even by two years away from contact it was easy to see that Oikawa was still taller than him, by the amount he still towered him to a degree. Looking up at Oikawa, and watching him fumble his word made Sugawara replay his words into his mind before hearing out Oikawa.

“Is there a particular reason why you would ask me; a practical stranger?”

Oikawa was shocked how Sugawara didn’t outright refuse him, but allowed him a chance to persuade him to help him out. He considered telling him the whole embarrassing and slightly cliché reason. But with the small crowds walking close to them, Oikawa almost backed out. Almost, but with the look Sugawara gave him was enough for him to steel his eyes on Sugawara’s while explaining his situation.

“I…one of my older brother’s is having a wedding and I’m kind of supposed to have a date by then.” Sugawara nodded, while Oikawa scratched the back of his neck, “And I may have told my mom that I have big news to tell her on her birthday this weekend.”

Sugawara quickly picked up on that, “Meaning you told her that you may have snagged yourself a significant other.”

Oikawa nodded slowly with a shy smile. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

“Huh.” Sugawara huffed after a couple of seconds of staring at Oikawa.

Sugawara took his time to look down at his hands where he still was carrying his bags from the various stores he went in with Oikawa earlier. They were slightly weighing him down as he mulled over Oikawa’s predicament. “That still doesn’t explain why you asked me? We hardly know each other. Don’t you have somebody else in mind for the job?” He leaned back and grabbed his cell phone to see the time.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable with someone you already know and pretend with them?”

Watching Sugawara reject him; Oikawa couldn’t help but see that he did have a point. Oikawa could see the logic but for some reason it made him recoil from it. He didn’t know how he could properly tell him why Sugawara was the right choice, just that he wanted to see this plan work with him. By then he could feel his mind churn and roll. His words became more careful and somewhat persuasive, he could tell how he flattered Sugawara made his face color. But it was those eyes that sharpened in sync with Oikawa that made him believe that Sugawara was the right choice. He didn’t really know him, that it felt more correct to explore this fake relationship because it gave him an excuse to get to know Sugawara in a personal and intimate level he couldn’t before during high school. They were both two responsible adults now, and that meant that there were better conditions and ways to meet up and prepare to fool his family. Sugawara himself was like a new chapter in Oikawa’s life that he wanted to see become a constant. Whether it was due to some physical attraction Oikawa didn’t want to fully expose himself right away, but hell that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious enough to kiss the guy. He didn’t mind the prospect in fact, he welcomed the change after a couple of bad blind dates he was mangled into by his mom and aunts back in his final weeks from last semester. He didn’t know when exactly he won over Sugawara but with the way he noticed Sugawara nodded to him passively enough he almost wanted to pat himself over the back.

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Sugawara still had his phone outside while he responded to a text. He couldn’t help but smile a little the way Oikawa visibly looked relieved and happy at the same time. “And it’s just until the wedding right?”

He popped out his calendar, “That means starting this weekend we have now until November for the wedding.”

“Do you think you have what it takes to fake it for six months?” Oikawa didn’t hide the seriousness in his voice, “You know, I won’t force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. So you can back out anytime you want.”

Sugawara handed him his cell phone, “It's fine,” his smile turns to a small chuckle, “…besides, I’m sort of in the same predicament as yourself.” He pointed to his cell phone where it was on July, with in the middle of the month had a highlighted weekend. “I may have or not already told my parents that I would bring my boyfriend in one of my family’s reunion weekend parties.”

Oikawa stared at the phone’s screen before laughing too. “Well then,” his smile widens as he looked at over to Sugawara, “looks like for the next six months feel free to call me whenever, boyfriend.”


End file.
